Home
"Home" Watchers on the Wall — Second and third episode titles of Game of Thrones season 6 now official is the second episode of the sixth season of Game of Thrones. It is the fifty-second episode of the series overall. It will premiere on May 1, 2016. It was written by Dave Hill, and directed by Jeremy Podeswa Plot Summary Beyond the Wall At the Wall In the North At King's Landing In the Iron Islands In Meereen Appearances First * Euron Greyjoy * Lord Harald Karstark Deaths * Lord Roose Bolton * Lady Walda Frey * Unnamed Bolton newborn * King Balon Greyjoy Production Cast Starring *Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister *Lena Headey as Queen Mother Cersei Lannister *Kit Harington as Jon Snow *Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth *Carice van Houten as Lady Melisandre *Sophie Turner as Princess Sansa Stark *Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei *Maisie Williams as Arya Stark *Conleth Hill as Varys *Jonathan Pryce as the High Sparrow *Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane *Alfie Allen as Theon Greyjoy *Tom Wlaschiha as Jaqen H'ghar *Iwan Rheon as Ramsay Bolton *Michael McElhatton as Lord Roose Bolton *Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth *Dean-Charles Chapman as King Tommen Baratheon *Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bran Stark Guest Starring *Max von Sydow as the Three-eyed raven *Patrick Malahide as King Balon Greyjoy *Owen Teale as Ser Alliser Thorne *Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett *Pilou Asbæk as Euron Greyjoy *Michael Feast as Aeron Greyjoy *Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm *Gemma Whelan as Princess Yara Greyjoy *Kristian Nairn as Hodor *Faye Marsay as The Waif *Ellie Kendrick as Meera Reed *Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne *Ian Whyte as Wun Wun *Kae Alexander *Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson as Ser Gregor Clegane *Elizabeth Webster as Walda Bolton *Dylan Edwards *Richard Rycroft as Maester Wolkan *Paul Rattray as Harald Karstark *Brenock O'Connor as Olly *Nell Tiger Free as Princess Myrcella Baratheon *Annette Tierney as Young Old Nan *Sam Coleman as Young Hodor *Fergus Leathem *Richard Laing *Sebastian Croft as Young Eddard Stark *Cordelia Hill *Matteo Elezi as Young Benjen Stark *Michael Hayes as a Night's Watch man *Brian Fortune as First Builder Othell Yarwyck *Michael Condron as First Steward Bowen Marsh *Tony Flynn as a Night's Watch man *Robert Fawsitt as a loyal Night's Watch man *Steve Cash as a loyal Night's Watch man Notes *This episode marks the return of House Greyjoy and the Iron Islands as a major subplot. After their introduction in Season 2, the Greyjoys were barely seen again in the subsequent three seasons - indeed, entirely absent from Season 5 (not counting Theon). In the books, the Greyjoys do not prominently feature in the third novel either, and because it was the longest novel it was split across two TV seasons (Season 3 and Season 4), so they weren't really predicted to appear prominently in those. Apparently to keep them on screen to some extent, the TV series invented the sideplot of Balon and Yara receiving a taunting letter from Ramsay (and a box containing Theon's severed genitals) in the Season 3 finale, prompting her to announce that she would mount a rescue attempt against the Dreadfort. When this actually came in Season 4's "The Laws of Gods and Men" it was a brief sequence that lasted only three minutes and ended in failure as she was chased away by Ramsay's hunting dogs. While the Greyjoys didn't appear much in the third novel, they returned very prominently in the fourth novel with a major new subplot, spurred by the introduction of Balon's younger brother Euron. This extended into the fifth novel, when Yara herself became a POV narrator. The showrunners, however, chose to condense both the fourth and fifth novels into Season 5, resulting in the Greyjoys making no appearance at all, until it was revealed that their subplot actually would be in the TV series, albeit pushed back to Season 6. *This episode marks the introduction of Euron Greyjoy, Balon's younger brother and uncle to Theon and Yara. The TV producers were unsure if they would ever be able to introduce the large Iron Islands subplot from the fourth novel back when they were making Season 2, so even when Theon meets his family again at Pyke, mention of his uncles was simply omitted, rather than waste time setting up a subplot which might not ultimately get to appear. For Euron this was largely irrelevant because he wasn't in the islands at the time, but in the book version the baptism ceremony that Theon undergoes was conducted by his youngest uncle, the priest Aeron "Damphair" Greyjoy - thus when Theon's baptism ceremony appeared in Season 2's "What is Dead May Never Die", it was simply conducted by an unnamed Drowned Priest, not his uncle Aeron. **Theon's uncles were vaguely mentioned on-screen in the TV series at one point before this, way back in Season 1 episode 2 "The Kingsroad", in a scene invented for the TV show in order to introduce the backstory about the Greyjoy Rebellion. As Tyrion is leaving Winterfell he encounters Theon near the stables, and mocks him for how the last living son of Balon Greyjoy has become a "lackey" (Ward) for the Starks. Tyrion remarks that he remembers the rebellion nine years before, and watching as the ironborn burned the Lannister fleet at anchor in the Raid on Lannisport. Tyrion says that Theon's "uncles" were responsible, but didn't mention their names (an intentionally vague line so the writers could keep their options open). Tyrion's exact words were: "I still remember seeing my father's fleet burn in Lannisport. I believe your uncles were responsible." **Euron Greyjoy is called "Crow's Eye" in the novels because he wears an eyepatch. In the TV series he still has both of his eyes. *This episode also marks the return of Bran Stark and his companions at the cave of the three-eyed raven, after their storyline took the year off in Season 5. As the showrunners explained, Bran's material largely caught up with the current novels by the end of Season 4: it had less material than other subplots so they adapted it at a faster pace relative to the other storylines. They felt that Bran finally meeting the three-eyed raven was a very good stopping point, and combined with the large number of storylines being condensed into Season 5, it really made sense to just leave his subplot "on hold" and return in Season 6 once he had made more progress in his magical training. **There was one chapter left from the fifth novel, after Bran meets the three-eyed raven, in which he has numerous magical visions of the past. The TV series is stretching this out through much of Season 5, also using it as a framing device to portray some flashback scenes which other characters (such as Eddard) had in the novels but whch were omitted until now. *The "three-eyed raven" appeared only once before back in the Season 4 finale, played by Struan Rodger. For the character's return this season the role was recast, and is now played by veteran Swedish-French actor Max von Sydow. *Harald Karstark debuts in this episode as the new head of House Karstark, following Lord Rickard Karstark's execution by Robb Stark back in Season 3. Harald is actually a condensation for the TV series of several different Karstark characters who had a longer subplot in the novels. *Brienne of Tarth's storyline was condensed in the TV series with the North/Bolton subplot, and on top of this she never actually ran into Arya Stark as she was leaving the Vale with the Hound. Thus in the novels, Brienne doesn't know that Arya is still alive, and even if she did know she isn't in a position to tell Sansa (though Sansa might eventually find out by some other means). *With Balon Greyjoy's death, all five kings from the War of the Five Kings are now dead. Image gallery Game-of-thrones-season-6-ben-crompton.jpeg Game-of-thrones-season-6-conleith-hill.jpeg Game-of-thrones-season-6-ellie-kendrick.jpeg Game-of-thrones-season-6-gemma-whelan.jpeg Game-of-thrones-season-6-isaac-hempstead-wright.jpeg Game-of-thrones-season-6-owen-teale.jpeg Video gallery Game of Thrones 6x02 Promo - Home HD Season 6 Episode 2 References ru:Дом